Scarlet Thrist
by QueenAlexandra78
Summary: A night where the bright white moon turned crimson red and the fears that hide in the shadows are closer than you would like them to be. Will have lemons and some limes. InuXKag. SanXMir. KikXNar. SessXRin
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! the taste I have to more." "Slow down you're going to drain him!" "His mine and I'm thirsty!" "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" "Wake up! Inuyasha wake up!" Inuyasha woke up to Miroku shaking him. He felt himself starting to panic and looked around the room to make sure he was at home. "Are you okay?" Miroku looked at him with a confused look. "Umm... yeah man I'm fine."

Inuyasha got out the bed and headed to the bathroom in their dorm. He turned on the water and lend on the sink _, 'it was a dream, but it felt real.. .'._ He splashed the water on his face, he looks in the mirror to see that his neck was red in one spot. _'Did something bite me.. Ugh it itches'._ He took out the alcohol and rubbed it on his neck. Walking back into the room Miroku was already back to sleep. He gets back in bed, and checks the clock to see he has only 2 hours before class starts.

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha rolled over to look at the ceiling regretting ever coming to college. "Are you going to get up or stay in bed all day?" Miroku came from the bathroom brushing his teeth with only a towel around his waist. "I'll get up after you put some clothes, okay? Swear I should've just got my own room, but no you want me to room with you.." Inuyasha said as he rolled over to get his phone.

Being on the football team, and being one of the hottest guys on campus had its perks sometimes. "How many good morning messages today?" Yelled Miroku from the closet. "umm, 108 today, umm it's an even number.." saying as he scrolled through to find that one name. "then you might have a good day, now if she hit you up it might just be a perfect day in your tiny little bubble." Miroku said as he looked for socks to put on. Inuyasha stayed in bed still trying to find that one name, " and the verdict is no txt, now it's an okay day.."

Finally getting up to get dressed, a knock came from the door as he got in the shower. "Hey Miroku, I texted you and you never texted back..." She pushed him aside and sat on his bed. "Sango you could at least let me fix it first..." She moved his boxers with her pinky while holding her nose. "It's not like it's the first time I seen it like this..." He picked up the boxers she put on the floor. "You know if I don't txt back you can call right?" She got up from the bed and headed back to the door. "I'm leaving in 10 mins if you're not downstairs I'm leaving, and if I called you still might not answer." She slammed the door as she left. "Swear she is going to be the death of me." He put his boxers and the rest of the clothes in the hamper. "Hey hurry up the rides here". Inuyasha came out the bathroom dressed looking for his other sock. "I just had that damn thing,... found it" Finally putting on his shoes they headed downstairs.

"Is she with her today?" He said as they got closer, he saw long black hair blow in the wind and chestnut brown eyes staring straight at him. "I guess that's your answer huh?" Miroku said shoving Inuyasha as they got in the car. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Drool" Sango said as she waves her hand in Inuyasha face breaking his trance. "Oh,.. hey Sango..." clearing his throat before he spoke to the woman that he was drooling over "Good morning Kagome". She giggled and slightly blushed "Good morning Inuyasha". He felt his heart drop when she said his name. ' _Fuck me..' I He got in the back of the car with Miroku._

She watched him until he got in the car, then she turned back around to the front. He stared at her for a while longer before he went looked at his phone. As they pulled up to the main campus, everyone sighed to the thought of classes, and books. "Let's have another great year!" Kagome said with a smile that melt Inuyasha's heart. "yeah, you can save it, I'm in my major this year, I'm screwed" said Sango as she put the car in park.

"You're not the only one, this is going to be interesting, where's yall class?" Miroku said as he got out the car. "Well I'm in Jackson hall all day and I'm so happy no walking all over campus for me" said a grinning Sango as she grabbed her bags out the trunk. "Kagome?" He looked over to her to meet her eyes. "Oh, I'm in Sparks hall today until 2 then Jackson, what about you Inuyasha?" She turned to look at him and his heart stopped. "Umm.. I don't know didn't look that far I know my class is at 12." She smiled noticing him shaking as he spoke to her.

"Well, you could walk with me to Sparks then.."

Shocked she would want to spent time with him. "Sure, why not". He looked at Miroku to make sure he wasn't imagining this. Miroku just waved as he followed behind Sango. Kagome started to walk towards Sparks hall, " Ares you coming?" He nodded his head and headed over to her side. Walking in silence for a while she finally spoke, " Why didn't you text me over winter break?..." She said as she looked away from him, so he couldn't see her face. " What am I suppose to do if you tell me to go and die?" " Your suppose to die and come back for me !"

She said with a serious face before busting out laughing. " you should see the look on your face it's priceless." He stared at her for a second and put his hands in his pockets and started to walk again. She followed a little bit behind, "I thought I couldn't make you laugh anymore.." She stopped as she felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. "Why did you think that?" He turned around and hugged her, "because you stopped loving me". She smothered her face in his neck taking in his scent, feeling the warmth of his skin, she softly laid a kiss, and licked the same spot.

"ugh get a roo-" before the girl could finish Kagome eyes flashed open and the girl started to grab her own neck, " I ca..nt ...br..ea..the.." the girl managed to get some words out. Inuyasha turned around to see the girl fall he let go of Kagome and rushed to the girls aid. That only made Kagome madder. She walked over to the girl that she was mentally straggling, "Kagome don't just stand there go get help!" Hearing Inuyasha ' s voice snapped her back to reality and she turned her back on the girl. The girl was able to breathe once again, but she forgot what happened, "Why are you holding me, let me go ughh" the girl yelled at Inuyasha. She got up and continued on her way to class. "well that was exciting" She smiled and grabbed Inuyasha ' s hand and he nodded watching the girl walk away like nothing happened. ' _Ungrateful wrench'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and following this story. If there is any ideas you think would be good addition to it please dont be afriad to voice your ideas. working on the next two chapters now. If you havent read "A Bright White And A Dark Purple" please do im working on that one too. I HOPE YALL ENJOY.

I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 2

"Finally we made it" Inuyasha was completely exhausted walking to one side of campus to the other. _'why did I commit to such big ass school'_ . "Maybe you should have worked out over the winter break instead of chilling on the couch" She giggled and placed a kiss on the cheek "see you after class". She walked inside the building disappearing around the corner.

Inuyasha still trying to catch his breath collapsed on the bench outside the building. He felt a sting on his cheek where Kagome kissed him, he smiled and started to walk to towards the gym. "Maybe instead of class I'll go to the gym." As he slowly got up he then realized that the gym was on the north side of campus and he was on the south side. "I'm dead, done, this is the end..." After complaining to himself, he started to jog back to the north part of campus.

Finally at the gym he started his workout.

 _'200 pushup...check'_

 _'200 sit-ups ...check'_

 _'Run for a hour ...check'_

"What else?"

He walked over to the dumbbells and continued his workout. Looking out the glass window in the next building a lot of students was exiting the building. ' _Guess classes are out, bet she won't text me, ugh she grrr…'_ He started to pump the dumbbells out of frustration.

He stopped to get water, and change the song on his Iphone, when he sensed someone staring at him. He turned to find Kagome staring at him from the doorway of the gym. She had changed in to her gym clothes, her sports bra was a dark red and black, and her leggings black.

She walked over to join Inuyasha by the window. Still shocked that she was showing that much skin and in front of him he blushed, but turned to hide his face. She giggled noticing the color change in his cheeks.

"How did u find me?" She circled around him to lean on the window so she can get a good look at him her face turning serious.

"I followed your scent" She said calm and seriously. His head shot up to look at her, she gazed over his body glistening from sweat, his muscles tensed, and his bang stuck to his face.

"Kagome!" Straddled by her name being yelled she bite her lip not noticing she was chewing on it. She looked at him and licked the blood that was trying to escape her lips.

"Yes" She said finally meeting his chestnut brown eyes. "You followed my scent..." he looked at her with a confused and worried look. After thinking about what she said she started to laugh "Ya I followed your scent you should really take a bath"

She was laughing so hard that people in the gym started to look over. "Are you serious I stink", He lifted his arm and sniffed his arm pit. She couldn't stop laughing "ya you smell like a dog go shower".

Inuyasha rushed out the gym to hit the showers. She watched him run to the showers once he was out of sight, she sat down and started to lift the dumbbells he had out. ' _50 pds and he supposed to play sports ha'._ People were still staring at Kagome and they finally went back to what they were doing, until the gym grew still, and a sudden chill hit the back of her neck.

"What do you want?" Kagome looked out the glass window the sky turned black , and a pale woman in a black leather crop top, black skin tight leggings, and black heels appeared in front of her.

The woman had long black hair, red eyes, and her fangs glistened. "I'll ask again, what do you want?" the woman walked around the room unfazed by Kagome ' s words. She stopped at a young man with a will shaped six pack that was frozen running on the treadmill.

"Will he do for dinner since, you seem to like your appetizer". The woman picked the man's brain and woke him from his frozen state and disguised herself as someone the man trusted.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" he looked at her with a confused face. "I just wanted to see you darling, now I'm very parched do you mind if I get something to do drink?"

Disgusted with the scene that was happening Kagome moved closer to the window to look at the students that were coming out the building they were frozen too.

"No go ahead I'll wait for you here" He smiled.

"Thank you it is very much appreciated".

Her fangs grew large and she stroked the man's hair

" Amy what are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to drink" She tilted the man's head and stuck her fangs into his neck. Falling to the floor with him as his body grew limp, in her lap. "Would you like to have a drink, he is a virgin and you know how wonderful they taste." Kagome continued to look out the window.

"DO NOT DISOBEY ME CHILD!" the woman yelled.

"ugh…" Kagome finally moved over to where the young man full of life now limp laid. Disgusted with the sight she closed her eyes and sunk her fangs into the man's inner thigh. They both drained him clean. The woman decided that she would clean up her mess.

"Now you asked why I'm here, it is because you have not finished your assignment!" The woman stared at Kagome folding her arms. "Ugh!, I know, and I'm sorry, but this one is interesting it's something different about him". She looked back out the window imaging Inuyasha.

"Are you refusing to do the assignment? then I will have to clean up after you again." Kagome stood in shock as the woman disappeared. "No, where did she- shower". As soon as Kagome got to the shower Inuyasha was in the arms of the woman.

" KIKYO IF YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY FANGS ON HIM I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Her fist tighten at the thought of that bitch having her lips, hands, anything on him.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and raised her eyebrow, she let her fangs out. As she was just about to place them on his neck, Kagome had her by the collar of her top dragging her out the shower. "DO NOT TOUCH HIM AGAIN! Now go back to where you came from and I will handle this!"

Kagome finally let Kikyo go, "Just do your job, and if you call me filthy once more I will rip your nice full lips off that pretty little face of yours". She ran her fingers over Kagome's lips and walked out of sight. The sky went back an ocean blue, and everything that was still was moving once again.

Inuyasha woke up on the shower floor in his towel. He looked up to see Kagome standing over him looking at the door. "Kagome…." She turned around forgetting she was in the shower still. Her face went red, she look Inuyasha over as he started to get up off the floor holding his head.

*thump*

The towel fell to the floor and a red drip hit the floor also.

' _Omg I can't do this'_ she turned to walk out the shower room with her hand over her mouth, but he grabbed her hand before she could move. She felt her hand brush over his manhood and chills ran throughout her body.

"Yasha your towel", he looked down and let go of her hand "oh." Without looking back she walked out the shower room.

"Idiot" He went back to showering and putting his clothes on. ' _Need a bandage. Awe found it'_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He walked out the shower room, to see Kagome looking out the gym window lifting the dumbbells he had out. Kagome put the dumbbells back with the rest of them. "Im sorr-". She shook her head " no I'm sorry if only I was faster, but forget that Sango and Miroku are waiting for us by the car, since you skipped class were going out to eat." She smiled at him, "I'm going to change meet you there okay".

He nodded his head and watched her disappear again. _'why does it feel like I missed something'_ he turned to leave the gym when one of the treadmills were still running, but no one was on it. "TURN OFF THE MACHINES WHEN YOU'RE DONE ITS NOT THAT HARD" he hit the off button, and walked out.

Kagome giggled listening to Inuyasha yell at everyone, she watched him leave out the building.

"You can come out now" She said waiting for the figure that was in the shadows hiding to appear.

"Didn't think I would have alone time with you for a while" the figure stepped in to the light. His red eyes turning blue, hair pulled into a ponytail, and his arms folded.

"Kouga I'm not yours, and we're not going to have alone time ever again" shaking her head to agree with what she was saying.

"Aww Kags, was I too ruff I can take it slow next time and treat you like the human you're not" Kouga moved closer to her slowly placing his hand around her waist.

"No I'm perfectly fine without all of this" She moved his hand that was creeping to her butt, and mushed his face that was getting awkwardly closer to hers.

"Kags, come on when you get that dumb-ass his not going to want you his going to want her regardless of how you play this game you're playing, she claimed him not you. Just like I claimed you" He rubbed his hand on her cheek, but Kagome pushed it away.

"And if I would have known that you were "claiming" me I wouldn't have said yes to you that day" Her anger was starting to boil over and she clenched her fist. "Anyway besides all that what you want, you're here to give me a warning about my assignment too?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

Not liking her attitude or the way she was treating him, he stepped over to the other wall across from her. "Get it done and come home this isn't your life anymore you belong to me and her that's all." Before Kagome could say anything he vanished right before her.

"Fuck this, Ugh!" She punched the wall.

*beep*

One New Message

*beep*

Sango- where are you?

Kagome- Heading to the car.

Sango- Okay.

Locking her phone, she changed back into what she was wearing earlier and headed to the car.

 _'Fuck this life, I didn't even ask for this.'_ She pushed the doors of the building open, to see her friends in the car. ' _I'm sorry Yasha I hope you forgive me once this is over'_. She ran over to the car and hoped in the back with Yasha. "Imma lay on your lap I want to watch the clouds, you okay?" He looked surprised that she wants to sit by him and lay in his lap. "Yeah.." He moved his bag and put it on the floor.

Sango opened the roof of the car and put her hair in a ponytail. "I didn't know this was a convertible" Miroku watched the roof go done excited to see the clouds too. "Well you ask you shall receive" She pulled out the parking spot and headed to the restaurant.

Inuyasha still shocked that she was laying on his lap. He just looked up at the clouds with her. ' _something had to happen over winter break, she seem different, she would never get this touchy, with me especially in front of people.'_

Kagome stop looking at the clouds and turned to him, his long black hair blew in the wind, his strong jawline, his neck line, and she could see his pulse in his neck. She licked her lips at the thought of….*Skeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"WHAT THE FUCK SANGO?!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell back on the seat. Kagome gripped on to the seat to hold on. Miroku fell back on the seat hard also. Sango fist were white and foot was still on the breaks. "Damn car hit breaks too late!" Sango turned around to check on everyone to make sure they were okay. "Well at least the car is good and were unharmed."

Miroku said to Sango to keep her nerves together he touched her leg to let her know it's okay. She looked over at him, "Perv this is not the time, let's just get to the restaurant okay" She pushed his hand away. "Can't blame me for trying" he leaned back on the seat.

"That's what you get Miroku." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome she was just looking at her phone, with an upset look. "What's wrong?" he touched her thigh to get her attention. "would you come home with me?" She looked up at him her eyes staring to water. "Yeah, sure"

She smiled and turned to Sango. "Take me home Sango". Sango straighten up in her seat so did Miroku. _'I hate when you talk to me like that ya know'_ she looked in the rear view mirror at Kagome. Miroku turned to look at Kagome too _'tsh.. same here',_ she looked down sadden _. 'I'm sorry yall I really am'_

Inuyasha looked out the window not noticing the unspoken conversation happening around him. _'wonder what's wrong'_ He looked back at Kagome who just smiled.

Sango parked the car in the driveway of Kagome's house. "I'm not going in I'm going to get me something to eat I'll be back" not looking at Kagome, but knowing she was listening to her. "I'm going with Sango we'll be back." Miroku turned and looked in the backseat to a red eye Kagome clenching her fist. "Fine then see you in a hour." _'I wont let my anger get the best of me'._ Sango and Miroku smiled and waved as they drove down the street.

Turning to Kagome "so when you move from the shrine?" looking over the two story house. "Winter break, come on" She started to walk towards the house the door open automatically. Inuyasha eyes grew wide from the looks at the inside of the house and the automatic door. "Kagome?"

"Oh" she smiled" You probably want an explanation, huh?" He nodded his head. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and motion for him to sit. "well…."

 **FlashBack**

"Sango I don't want to go out at all, its cold I think I'm getting sick and you want me to wear a mini skirt. Its cold!"

"Kagome, please I don't want to go out with Miroku by myself please come with me. It won't seem like a date if your there." Sango got on her knees to beg Kagome to go "Please… Please"

"Fine, I'll go 2 hours I'm leaving okay?" Kagome grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Yes!, you're the best I owe you one for sure" Sango got up and finished getting dressed.

Miroku was outside waiting on the women to come out and head to the club. Sango left out the dorm in a sparkling silver dress her hair in a high bun a few strands out on the side. Kagome locked up the dorm room and head to the car in her trench coat. _'I'm never doing this again its cold ugh…'_

She got in the car ready for the hour drive to the club, falling asleep because the car was warm. "Wake up were here!" shaking Kagome, she woke to see a grinning Sango. "Ugh I'm up now stop it" she got out the car getting mad again that it was cold. "Playhouse?.. you drove all the way here when we could of went to Rouge?" Miroku closed the door grinning, "I could of went there, but tonight is special" he winked at her and headed to the door. _'Special?_ ' She looked Miroku. "What's so special about Playhouse?" Yelling back "You'll see." She followed behind them looking at everyone standing in line as they passed, "They with you?" the bodyguard looked at the women behind Miroku and smiled. "Go ahead" waving to the door he watched them go in and shut the door behind them. Music blasting, strobe lights flashing, they followed Miroku up some stairs to VIP. Pushing the curtain aside it was a noise canceled room that had its own music playing, women were walking around have naked. Kagome looked at one of the girls and looked away _'is her eyes red?, Maybe she smoke too much.'_ Sitting down next to a happy Sango that ready had a drink in her hand. She watch Miroku go talk to the bartender, he came back over sweeping Sango off her feet and started dancing with her. Kagome rolled her eyes to the thought of them together _'get a room ugh..Im hot'._ She started to take off her jacket revealing her black sheer dress that stopped mid-thigh. Taking a drink from the table she laid back and watched her friends. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Almost spitting up her drink she turned to see a handsome tanned man, with blues eyes staring straight in hers. His shirt was half button, from the look of his chest he was toned in the right spots. Shallowing she finally spoke "umm.. Yeah, watching my friends dance is always fun" turning back around to watch her friends again, hoping he'd walk away. "So are you implying you want to dance or do you want me to ask?" she smiled at his choice of words, "Ask." Moving to be in front of her, he reached out his hand, "Dance with me."

Finishing her drink, she took his hand, he pulled her to his chest, feeling his abs with her hand she placed her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Miroku smiled enjoying the sight of his friend dancing, whispering in Sango's ear they cleared the room of everybody and went down to the club. Not noticing that they were the only two in the room, Kagome looked in his eyes trying to figure out his end game. "Do you have a name?" looking at her lips as she spoke, "Kouga, yours?" Not taking her eyes off his "Kagome." They danced to every song that came on changing the pace to go with it. She turned around having her back against his chest, she felt him grind "him" on her butt, smiling that knowing he was happy, she placed her hand on his leg and grind to his pace.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck, she felt her need grow for him _'Kami, please'_. His hand on her thigh he made his way up to her breast, while his other hand moved down in between her legs. A moan left her lips. He kissed and licked her neck, blowing cold air on the spot. Smelling her arousal spike, he turned her head and place a passionate kiss on her lips. Not wanting to stop she turned around and pushed into the kiss. _'why he have to be so hot'_ walking backwards they fell on the couch him in between her legs. He slid her panties to the side and placed his thumb on her clit and a finger inside of her. Kagome moaned in his mouth at the motions he was doing to her. She looked him in his eyes and saw a flash of red, and blue. _'what was that?'_ She lifted up to unzipped her dress, pulling down her bra, he took one of her breast in to his mouth. The feeling of pleasure grew, he moved his fingers faster to get her to pop. "Come on do it for daddy" listening to his words, his voice echoing in her head, she was almost there. Opening her eyes to see his face, his eyes was blood red staring back at her, before she come move away, her orgasm hit, making her moan digging her nails into his chest. She felt a pinch in her breast, looking down she saw blood and Kouga licking it up. Feeling herself about to faint, she moved away from him "why cant I feel my legs?" Falling on the floor, Kouga got up and licking his finger, "well sweetie I really wish you could've held out a little longer before you popped." Those being the last words she heard she fell into a deep sleep.

Current day

"And so I woke up here, with a note saying take it you deserved it. I know it sounds craz-" cutting her off. "Kagome you basically just said you were drugged, had foreplay, then was given a house to shut up". Thinking about what he said, "I guess your right I was, but I'm over it. Shit happens." Puzzled that she thought this was okay, "You know I could tell something was up with you, but I didn't know what now I know. I… I don't even know what to say." Kagome got up and moved to the other side of Inuyasha. "I'm about to tell you something that only Miroku and Sango know and I want you to stay calm." Nodding his head he waited for her to talk. She closed her eyes _, 'this is a bad idea, but this is the only way, we have time new moon isn't for some days, were running out of time, I thought you loved him, I do then don't do this, I don't want to see him in the arms of another woman, fine, here we go'_ she opened her eyes and saw him back way. "What the fuck?" still staring at him until he was on the other couch and was breathing normal. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm a vampire"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking up to his friend that he loved since they were little. "You're a what?" Kagome turned her eyes from red back to brown. "I'm a vampire, the story I just told you changed me into this, the house comes with the change. I get jobs I have to do." Now shaking, still not understanding what she was saying. "Kagome I can't do this I got to go." Getting up to leave, "I cant let you go", stopping to look at her, "Why?". " Because I am protecting you from them, if you leave this house alone I cant save you, I'm not strong enough yet" Thinking back to the gym, she started to cry at the thought of him with her. Looking at her he walked over to where she was. "Can you stop crying, okay, I'm not going to leave, but you got to tell me everything now okay?" Thinking about what he said she nodded her head agreeing. "We got until the new moon to keep you human or she is going to change you and make you her partner." "Wait, partner?" Smiling at him. "Partner for life, marriage, husband and wife, sex partner" getting disgusted thinking about him and her. "Full moon is in 3 days, keep you human the fourth day were cleared."

Understanding what's happening, "So 3 days I get changed or stay the way I am?" Nodding her head. "Why on the new moon though?" The new moon starts a new cycle, plus that's when the moon is not visible to the human eye but for me it's the night of the blood moon." "Okay, but what if I want to change, could you change me?" blushing at the thought of Kagome changing him. " Umm.. I could but it would be every intimate and plus you'll be stuck to me forever." Seeing his eyes widen at the intimate part, she continued "and plus we would have to leave, because that's a crime claiming something of someone else's, and we would be separated one of us died well the other suffers, knowing that there lover was dead."

Smiling at the word lover, she walked out the room not being able to take his lustful stares anymore. "Kagome do it" walking up the stairs she could tell he was following her. "I won't" turning the corner to go down the long hallway. "Why not?" "because I don't want to lose you" she turned eyes filled with tears. "because I could not deal with the thought of you suffering, longing after me, or even having to see you please a woman that is older and corrupted" she closed the door leaving him in the hallway. Finally hearing him walk away she moved to the bathroom. Walking down the stairs he heard the front door open. "Kagome, I'm home" feeling the need to walk back up stairs, he slowly move back. "Inuyasha, can you go get my love bug and bring her down here."

Panic that the man knew who he was he did as he was told banging on her door until it finally opened. "What?" being pushed back on the floor Inuyasha came in and shut the door. "Somebody's down stairs and he knows who I was before I was in front of him." Chills hitting the back of her neck as her named was called from down stairs. "Oh shit.. shit..shit, we got to go" putting shoes on she opened her window, and motion for him to follow. "Where we going?" climbing on the roof to the tree "umm I don't know yet" Feeling that someone was watching them Inuyasha turned around to see a black haired man with pale skin and red eyes looking at him from Kagome's window. "Kagome…." She looked back "Oh shit…" grabbing his hand she jumped out the tree, landing next to the car. "Get in.. okay spare key, were are you." She saw the front door open and the man called out to her again. "Damn it.. Key!" Finding the key she started the car and pulled out the driveway. "Go Go Go.!Inuyasha yelled watching the man in the doorway" She stepped on the gas before the man could reach the car. "What the fuck Kags?" Slowing her breathing down.

"That's Naruka, he is suppose to be my guardian." Still confused "how he know my name?" looking straight at the road "your scent" biting her lip, before he could say anything. "when ever someone get a job they get something that belonged to that person. Yours was a shirt." He turned back to look at the street. "3 days huh?" he said looking out the window. "Yep 3 days" she drove until she was at Sango's house, knowing she would be there since they never came back to the house. Walking in to the house, "get down here you little freaks" locking the door behind him, "why you called them freaks?" "Youll see" coming down the stairs Sango had on pink babydoll dress and Miroku had on his boxers. "You both reck" holding her nose, Inuyasha looked surprised that Sango was all over Miroku, "I thought you hated him" pointing at Miroku. "That's only in public, behind closed doors that's another thing."

Confused he looked that Kagome for clarity, rolling her eyes "Miroku is an incubus, he and her had sex she became a succubus now they can't keep from touching each other." Sitting on one of the couches he just went with it. "Hey little nasties we got to keep him safe for 3 days are you listening?" Lip locking both nodded their heads 3 days got cha" they headed back up stairs and slammed the door. "I can't get help from anybody."

Walking to the kitchen she heard a voice in her head. "umm Ill be right back, don't leave this house" slamming the front door behind her she drove down the street. "Oh yeah leave me with two horny creatures by myself, Ill be fine." He turned around and saw Sango and Miroku staring at him, "Want to join?" Miroku smirked watching Sango work her magic, "we know how to keep the head Queen from wanting you." "Umm, I think I'm good." He said walking backwards in the living room. Sango watched him, walking towards him she started to take off her dress, "You know Kags, won't turn you, but me I can do more than that." Inuyasha fell on the couch in shock that the angry Sango he knew was half naked in front of him, well his best friend watched.


End file.
